Beautiful World
by ilikegoo
Summary: A collection of song fics written to songs of Take That's Beautiful World Album. Its GSR fluff and i tried really hard so please review and tell me what you think, some angst in there sorry
1. Ain't no sense in Love

I'm afraid of the morning  
I'm afraid of the light  
You should come with a warning  
You should be wearing a sign  
That says you're beautiful trouble  
So you better beware  
One look and I was in right over my head

I know what to do about this!


	2. Shine part 1

You, you're such a big star to me  
You're everything I wanna be  
But you're stuck in a hole and I want you to get out  
I don't know what there is to see  
But I know it's time for you to leave  
We're all just pushing along  
Trying to figure it out, out, out.

When will Grissom figure "this" out, why is he just sat here in my apartment if he's just gonna hurt me again I wish he'd leave now.


	3. Shine part 2

Hey let me love you  
You're all that matters to me  
Hey so come on yeah  
Shine all your light over me.

I love you Sara Sidle, I'm never gonna hurt you again, I'm never leaving you and I hope you'll never leave me.


	4. Butterfly

For once in my life I couldn't deny  
I thought that I'd found my everything,  
A lover a friend, the hours we would spend just doing nothing at all,  
Yeah, but your need to leave is your so long, break free let go,

Butterfly fly, fly away from here  
I know we'll try, try through the laughter and the tears  
You'll always be a part of me  
In my heart you'll always be  
Butterfly fly, fly away, fly away

I hope she'll like the butterfly, now do I send the letter or not?


	5. Hold On

I don't wanna see you hurting  
Just hold on  
Just hold on to me  
I don't wanna see you crying  
So hold on  
So hold on to me.

I shouldn't have wiped that tear away in the lab, but she needed me, I hate it when she cry's


	6. Like I never loved you at all

So now does he give you love  
Is it only me now that's thinking of what we had and what we were  
Did you ever care, baby was I ever there?

I can't believe you're his now!!! All I ever wanted was you Sara. Damn Grissom.


	7. Patience

_Just have a little patience  
I'm still hurting from a love I lost  
I'm feeling your frustration  
Any minute all the pain will stop._

Just wait, he's coming. You know he's causing hell at the lab, you know he's coming to find you Sara. The pain you must be in trapped under that car in the dessert in the rain it'll all stop soon, please have some patience Sara he's coming. He'll find you.


	8. Beautiful World

G-R-I-S-S-O-M

The sun will shine, and we will see there's nothing standing in our way  
Love will stand and never break  
Never thought this could be me  
Do you feel what I feel?  
Everytime that you are near it's a beautiful world  
A beautiful world

The most beautiful thing I've seen in this world, I know I'm going to be fine. I just know it


	9. I'd Wait For Life

A/N my first attempt at a song fic so please be nice.

_There's a place we used to be  
There's a face that I used to see  
There's a picture with you by my side  
There's a moment that I want to find_

_I don't know where to start  
Or how to begin  
But I kow I love you still._

Here I am lying in bed alone, remembering when I used to roll over and see Sara, her face so peaceful as she slept and as I stare at her sleeping form I'd see that picture of us and Hank taken at a park, I wish I could be there now we were happy then.

I may not know where she is or how she's feeling at this moment but I know I love her and I'll wait till she comes home.


	10. Mancunian Way

I hear you calling  
I came back running  
Forgot that feeling  
Been so log coming  
They tried to stop her  
She just got stronger  
I'm driving home again  
Back down Mancunian Way

Hah Natalie! Hah Ghosts! Sara beat you! Sara-1 past-0


	11. Rule The World

A/N Ok so this song isn't off the beautiful world album but it's a good song, no wait scrap that it's an amazing song.

_Yeah you and me we can ride on a star  
If you stay with me girl, we can rule the world  
Yeah you and me we can light up the sky  
If you stay by my side, we can rule the world._

I'm so happy I took those steps, the dating, the breaking lab policy the proposing and now here I am dancing at my wedding with my wife, wow that sounds weird "my wife"

All I know is that as long as we stay together nothing will go wrong we'll rule the world.

Sara and I, we'll rule the world. I know it.


	12. Wooden Boat

One year ago I kissed my bride  
Now I wait to hear my baby's cry  
Woman showed me all that she knew then  
To cut himself down man's born again.

Wow, I've got what I've always wanted a beautiful wife and now a child on the way!


	13. Reach Out

A/N Ok so there was no chronology in terms of the order of the songs and the order they came in but I'm gonna change that at some point. Oh btw, beware CD in this chapter sorry. : (

We all grieve in different ways  
If one tear could wash away the pain  
We're all free to have the faith we believe, yeah  
The world sleeps at different times  
With one turn your day is now my night  
We all live sharing the air that we breathe

I'll see you soon Gil, I promise

The end

Sorry I picked the most depressing verse of the song it's really a very good song I just thought It'd be a good way to end the story.


	14. Disclaimer

Disclaimer:

I don't know Take that or own the rights to the songs or album used in this, they belong to polydor records (A hs) I wish I did but I don't please don't sue

Beautiful world Track listing:

Reach Out

Patience

Beautiful World

Hold On

Like I Never Loved You At All

Shine

I'd Wait For Life

Ain't no sense in love

What You Believe In

Mancunian Way

Wooden Boat

Butterfly (Hidden Track)

Other:

Rule the World available on single, Star Dust OST, Take That Beautiful World Tour edition.

Recommend you download Beautiful World tour edition and Greatest hits, thanks for reading don't forget to review!


End file.
